


烟火

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 世界末日最后一刻的告白与拥抱
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 言洛
Kudos: 1





	烟火

**Author's Note:**

> 言洛言，科幻背景

“……目标程序已载入，扫描开始……”  
飞船中枢的主机AI按部就班的远转着，毫无起伏的电子合成音播报出一串串冰冷的数据。  
“目标恒星锁定，能量场固态开始……”  
“迁跃引擎开启，坐标已锁定，确认锚点。”  
“迁跃引擎待机，开启护盾，解除隐蔽立场。”一直懒懒的坐在中枢操作平台上的白发青年突然开口，“开启宇宙广播系统，确保我说的话整个星系都能听见。”  
“是。”AI机械的修改了程序，“保护立场已开启，能力输出，三级。广播系统已就绪，您随时可以讲话。”  
言和悠闲的把玩着身旁女孩的一缕发丝，兀的打了个响指，“七三零星系内所有智慧生命听好了。”她声音温和，甚至于有些温柔，“我将于本星系一刻时后摧毁本星系的恒星，后续连锁反应繁多，但本人概不负责处理。请各位做好准备，现在开始倒计时。”  
棱角分明的银白飞船静静悬停在宇宙中，船体外攀爬刻印的幽蓝色管道吞吐着巨大而纯粹的能量，散发着淡淡的幽光。顶部的可活动构成块在指令下变动，光芒凝聚在飞船顶部织成一道立体的光幕，上面的数字不断跳动着。  
14:49、14:40……  
怎么回事？！星系内的文明一瞬炸开了锅，哗然的领袖们紧急集合，但却来不及如往常一般开个会再做决定，谁都不敢忽视那个静静跳动的倒计时，全球所有尚还粗糙、稚嫩甚至有些可笑的对宇宙广播在短短七分钟内被调集，整齐划一的转向一点拼命的运转传递出一条条信息。  
07:12。  
粗糙简略的信号尽数被静卧在宇宙中心的巨兽所接收，随后一概被运转的低级中枢归为垃圾信息清理干净。  
07:11。  
言和百般无聊的勾勾指尖，看着发丝从指间溜走。  
07:03。  
女孩嗔怪的把被把玩了半天的头发拢回，哼了一声抬指戳戳某大型白毛犬的额头。  
06:58。  
大型犬哼哼唧唧的顺势瘫倒在女孩身上，从背后环抱而上，享受的蹭了蹭对方颈窝。  
06:40。  
言和看了看不止在想什么出神的女孩，开口询问，“要把时间调早一点吗？”  
06:13。  
“……嗯？”洛天依眨了眨眼回神，连连摆手，牵动嘴角扯出一个灿烂至极的笑容，“不用啦，那就太麻烦了。”  
05：57。  
麻烦倒是不怎么有。言和也跟着眨眨眼，弯弯眼眉，“嗯。”  
05：23。  
所有信号如泥牛入海，那艘航船仍是静静的吞吐着幽蓝色的光芒，倒计时也不曾有任何波动，惶惑的民众纷纷跪地祷告，抑或在滚滚人潮裹挟下搜寻自己的亲人。  
04：27。  
设置好的中枢程序传出一道数据流，经过几个节点后流入武器控制中枢。  
04：00。  
被放置在恒星中心的程序接到指令，开始收束恒星的能量场。  
03：36。  
言和摸了摸下颌，在脑海中给AI递了一条指令。  
03：00。  
一道光芒忽地弹至洛天依面前展开，上面以本土文明语言书写的大字清晰——  
是否启动爆破程序？  
启动  
02：27。  
洛天依不解的侧头看向懒洋洋的把头搁在自己肩膀上的人，得到对方一个肯定的眼神。  
02：10。  
言和勾着笑，用带着阳光般懒洋洋气息的声音解释，“你们说的，仪式感嘛。”  
01：45。  
女孩微微愣神，盯着那跳动的数字一语不发。  
01：00。  
洛天依抬了抬手，虚悬在按键上方。  
00：38。  
“你来吧。”女孩触电般缩回手，对着身后人耸了耸肩，神色无奈，“我们说的，弑母可是大罪。”  
00：09。  
言和不以为意的勾勾手指勾近光幕，指尖轻触屏幕。  
八、七、六、五、四……  
洛天依垂了眸，在心里默数。  
三。  
飞船上方的光幕消失，构成块悄然恢复原状。  
二。  
操作台上淌着数据流的一片片大小光幕忽地相融，形成一片映着船外光景的“玻璃窗”，被滤去刺目光辉的炽红火球占据了几乎全部的画面。  
一。  
火球外围扭曲的火焰一瞬停止了波动，肉眼可见的空间扭曲自球心扩散开来。  
零。  
轰然喷炸开的火海一瞬挤满了所有画面，牢牢把住眼球。扭曲的火来势汹汹的舔舐着船体，像是下一秒就要将一切吞没。  
“漂亮吗？”言和弯了眼眉，笑意盈盈的收回手转而捧起对方的脸询问。  
“……”一双碧色瞳眸被熊熊火海燃满，洛天依几乎一眨不眨的盯着那片炽丽灿烂的烟火，半晌后缓缓伸出舌尖舔了舔感觉干裂无比的唇瓣，一点点扯高嘴角咧开嘴，照应般绽放出一个大大的笑容，“嗯！”  
她眼神明亮，抬手抓住对方的衣领，带着尚未消退的狂热用力吻了上去，笨拙而又热烈，一遍又一遍的重复叙说着自己的爱意，“漂亮，太漂亮了。”  
言和勾着笑接过主导权，环上腰稳住对方激动得颤抖不已的身体，加深了这个毫无保留的吻。  
——“你想要什么？”  
——“……世界末日。”


End file.
